Abstract The Data Management and Biostatistics Core's (DMBC) continuing mission is to ensure that the Southern and Central Africa ICEMR effectively and efficiently designs, conducts, analyzes and reports field and laboratory studies with data that can be integrated and combined within studies (across sites) and across studies. To this end, we established an effective and efficient collaborative environment, with an infrastructure for and culture of reproducible research. These successes are enabled by staff with statistical, database, and information technology (IT) expertise, empowered by an IT infrastructure based on Research Electronic Data Capture (REDCap) and Open Data Kit (ODK) software that meets our goals while being attuned to field realities. As part of the Southern Africa ICEMR we conducted weekly DMBC meetings. These weekly DMBC meetings, attended by staff from all projects and cores, will continue, serving as a forum for multi-disciplinary discussion of data, statistical and IT issues.